Talk:UTAU/@comment-35532896-20190825055753/@comment-53539-20190826114019
And I face palm.... Thats the same type of comment Kagamine fans pull.... Edit: I've taken my arm out of my sling to typ this, as I dislocated my arm yesterday. I can type so long as I support it on my desk. Not good for my Carpal Tunnel syndrome though, but it lets me expand hee. Okay so the issue is no matter how good or bad a voicebank is, the engine and itself ability to synth that voicebank matters. No matter what is done, UTAU, compared to Vocaloid, has underlining issues that impact all vocals. Is in pain as I typed out things on Discord quite a bit and now my arm is reaching its limits here, so from this point onwards I'm writing in agony Anyway. I honestly find the Vocaloid engine a nicer engine then UTAU. The way it impacts all Vocaloids is overall better then UTAU and to me that impacts whether or not I enjoy vocals. Also, I'm not interested in the quote and quote "sexy voices" your trying to sell me. Thats never been an issue to me on if a Vocaloid is sold to me or not. Its their potential as a Vocaloid or a Singer. For example, Tonio when his gotten correct is a really nice vocal, so even though there are so few examples, I enjoy listening to it. Its soothing and can achieve some fantastic tones for a male vocal. Big Al is another male vocal I enjoy more but its more for its mature masculine tones and the ability for it to be morphed. Macne Nana though is a Dark Horse, and goes against everything I should like in a Vocaloid as I prefer mature vocals to the girlie cutsy ones. So of those 3, Nana is definately not on there for her "sexiness". I normally go for more mature vocals because I'm a 36 year old adult and I just prefer it these days over the younger vocals, though I know if it had been 20 years ago it would be the other way around. Also, I grew up with the Atari.st vocal synthiser, so there are certain things I can tolerate and not. I don't like voices that try to be realistic but have underlining issues that date back to older less realistic synths, as if its going to be realistic I like them to be unrealistic like the Chippers from Chipspeech. If its going to be realistic, I prefer it have far less of the traits of older synths of which Vocaloid tends to display far less. I know you want to convert me, but its been 9 years and I've heard a number of cherry picked results. And not one has impressed me. I don't like the UTAU engine, though a lot of people presume I'm bias against it... Its the engine I just don't like. It spoils every vocal and I've yet to enjoy it. As I've said as well, there is no standard for UTAUS and very few are any good. In terms of Vocaloids they had to pass a entry level that grows slowly over time with each engine. So the standard for V5 is highest the V4, which is higher then V3 which is definitely higher then V2 when Sonika and the Kagamines Act1 were released.